


Making History

by WiseGirlEverdeen



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 33rd Hunger Games, 75th Hunger Games, Careers (Hunger Games), Character Study (kind of), Death, Fighting, Gift for my friend, Hunger Games, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think that’s it, My First Work in This Fandom, hunger games winner, idk what to tag, seeder- freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlEverdeen/pseuds/WiseGirlEverdeen
Summary: I could always go long without food, that was no mystery. I just didn’t expect to make Hunger Games history by going seven days without it.OrA look into Seeder’s life from her first reaping to her death
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Making History

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> First and foremost, I’d like to to say that this wok is dedicated to my wonderful friend, who, for the sake of anonymity, I’m going to call grillasshole. He is OBSESSED with seeder (for whatever reason idk I’m convinced he’s in love with her) but I figured I would write something for him because he’s been talking to me a lot and keeping me entertained, so the least I could do was this.
> 
> I hope it does her justice 
> 
> Basically it’s about seeder and her time in the Games (if you don’t remember who seeder was she was a district 11 tribute in catching fire). Not much is known about her so I decided to take creative liberty with this. 
> 
> She’s kind of reminiscing while standing on the plate, waiting for the games to start (in the 75th Hunger Games)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins 
> 
> Oh yeah, and it’s told in first person

The voice of Claudius Templesmith rings through the arena, counting down the seconds as the plate I’m standing on is lifted into the air.

“60, 59, 58, 57…”

_I’m standing in the town square with the other fifteen-year-olds. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying that they wouldn’t draw my name._

_“Ladies first.” The sound of the escort’s fancy capitol accent rang through the empty square. She came every year but I couldn’t bring myself to remember her name._

_I waited with bated breath as she plunged her hand in the bowl and delicately pulled a slip of paper out._

_“Seeder Oke.”_

No _. No, this couldn’t be happening. My body moved toward the front as if on autopilot. I barely registered the faces of those around me as they cleared a path. I told myself to stay strong, the entire capitol was watching. Now was not a time for weakness. I made my way to the stage, making sure I stayed as expressionless as possible. The next few weeks depended on how well I could portray myself in front of a crowd._

_Caesar's hair was flaming red that year._

_He was his usual cheery self in the interview. It was always unsettling for me to watch, but even more so now seeing as I’m being sent to my death. My odds of getting out of there alive are slim to none. Still, I’m polite. I smile sweetly, trying to make myself seem almost childish and non-threatening. I needed to keep the target off my back._

_I could always go long without food, that was no mystery. I just didn’t expect to make Hunger Games history by going seven days without it._

_The bloodbath went as one would expect. Ten tributes died: a District 2 boy, a District 3 girl, a District 5 girl, both from District 6, a District 7 boy, a District 8 girl, a District 10 boy, and both from District 12._

_Both 12 tributes were dead. No surprise there. I was, however, shocked when the District 2 boy appeared in the sky; careers don’t usually die during the bloodbath._

_In the following two days, no new tributes died. It must have been very boring for the viewers, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. I was focusing on the hunger that was starting to gnaw at my stomach. I knew I could go a little while without food but I had to start looking. Reluctantly, I got ready to get down from the tree I was perched in when I heard twigs snapping right under me. A tribute ran past and I recognized him as my District partner. Within a few seconds the career pack quickly followed. I felt bad for leaving him to fend for himself, but I figured that if he really wanted to form an alliance he would’ve sought me out. I held my breath and waited for their footsteps to subside before finally climbing down._

_It had been a week since I had had my last meal. I remember searching and searching for multiple days without finding anything, but then I stumbled upon a sleeping tribute from District 10. She apparently wasn’t very careful seeing as she left a dagger in her bag that could have easily been stolen. I remember thinking about how stupid she was to sleep on the ground like that, all alone. So, without thinking, I picked up the dagger and slit her throat in one quick gesture. The sound of the cannon that followed confirmed that she was dead. She had all sorts of food in her pack and I made sure to ration everything so it would last me. While I was trying to find a spot to stay, I tallied the amount of tributes left. By now, there was both from 1, the girl from 2, both from 4, the boy from 8, and me. It was only a matter of time before the careers turned on each other._

_And that’s exactly what happened. Three days later, all that was left were the girl from 2, the girl from 4, the boy from 8 and me. The fact that I made it this far still surprised me but I knew I just had to pull through for three other tributes and I can finally return to my family with riches and prosperity._

_(Hopefully.)_

_Two more days passed. The girl from 2, the girl from 4, and me were left. Until the cannon sounded. A few minutes later, I heard growling._

_I turned around to see strange bear-like mutations except they looked bigger than any bear ever should be. I slowly turned around, trying my best to not make any noise. I debated climbing a tree, but I knew that bears were able to do such a thing, especially if they were mutations. So I did the only other thing I could think of at the moment._

_I ran._

_I ran like my life depended on it, which, in all fairness, it did. I found myself running toward the cornucopia at top speed and once I reached the edge of the forest, the bear suddenly stopped. I turned around and it was standing on its hind paws, staring at me. I heard someone running from the other side and hid behind the cornucopia. The girl from 2, I think her name was Trainne, appeared. She didn’t seem to have noticed me, so I seized the opportunity by stabbing my dagger through the girl’s back as many times as I could. Before she could understand what was happening, she fell face first into the dirt, blood pooling around her. The cannon that soon followed was music to my ears._

_“And the winner of the 33rd hunger games is Seeder Oke!”_

_I dropped my weapon in shock._ I won _. The odds were not in my favour, but_ I won _. I was bleeding profusely from a gash in my forehead, but a hovercraft dropped a ladder down, and upon getting onto it, I froze in place. The capitol would take care of me._

_I learned early on that one shouldn’t show their true feelings, especially when in the Capitol. But when one is a victor, they are always being watched. The Capitol can’t know what you’re thinking. So in time, I’ve perfected a mask that no one can see through. Everyone thinks it’s just how I am. It has become part of who I am. No one is the wiser and I am okay with that. I fear what president Snow will do if I dare try to oppose him. So, I go back home to District 11. I go on tour before I start mentoring next year’s games._

_I felt a pang of guilt sweep through me when I reached districts 2 and 10. I felt bad for the other tributes too, but these ones felt more… personal. I wish I could have apologized to the families but I was never allowed to say anything. So instead, I put up the best winning smile I can muster and I wave._

_I remember meeting Rue for the first time. I was assigned to be her mentor. The twelve-year-old was small and quiet, but she looked like a fighter. She reminded me of me when I was in the games even though she was much younger than I during my time in the Games._

_She had a certain vulnerability and innocence to her, but she was far from naive. I tried to keep my distance even though I yearned to make more of a connection with her. It was unwise for mentors to forge bonds with tributes due to the unlikely event of them winning. It’s a horrible way of thinking but optimism won’t take you through life. It only sets you up for heartbreak. I’ve learned that the hard way._

_I watched her team up with Katniss. I watched her die. I watched Katniss surround her with flowers. I watched her pay her respects. And I didn’t cry, no matter how much I wanted to. I didn’t shout at anyone. I didn’t shout about how unfair this is. Instead, I sent her the District 11 bread. I remained expressionless, just as I’d always done._

_Katniss Everdeen. She caught my eye right away thanks to Cinna’s wonderful work. She looked scrawny and malnourished but she also looked like a fighter. If anyone had a chance at winning, it was her. Her 11 in private training definitely helped. I knew that if Thresh or Rue wouldn’t win, I would want her to be victor. With her, there was clearly more to what met the eye._

_The entire district stood in the square as we waited for the quarter quell to be announced. Of course, president Snow decided to reap from the existing pool of victors again. There was one other female tribute from 11. And as usual, the escort’s stuffy capitol accent rang through the square._

_“Ladies first.”_

_She grasped one of the two slips of paper in the bowl and unfolded it slowly._

_“Seeder Oke.” She sounded dejected. I don’t think anyone wanted this quell to happen._

_They put me in a dress made of flowers. It was quite pretty and I couldn’t complain, seeing as tributes from 11 have been dressed as farmers in the past. But just like last year, Katniss and Peeta’s outfits outshone everyone else’s by a long shot. And when she asked about Thresh and Rue’s family, my heart clenched and I reassured her that they were fine. I tried to make a habit of dropping by the houses of the fallen tributes to make sure that they were okay. It was the least I could do for the families that had suffered so much heartbreak._

_When the interviews came, I tried to stay quiet. I tried to stay respectful. I tried hard not to show how I truly felt. But everyone who spoke before me got me riled up and I had to say something._

_“Back in District 11, everyone assumes president Snow is all-powerful. So if he’s all-powerful, why doesn’t he change the quell?”_

_Caesar isn’t quite sure how to answer. So he finds a way to change the subject and the interviews progress._

_We all link hands while the anthem plays. It was broadcasted to the whole country and they failed to shut it off in time. Perhaps things will be different this time after all…_

_Maybe I won’t have to keep quiet anymore._

And so now I stand in the arena. I wonder, _what could I have done differently?_ Nothing. There’s nothing I could have changed. I was as much at the Capitol’s beck and call then as I am now. But maybe, just maybe, if I could get out of here alive, I can try to change something.

“3, 2, 1...” the gong sounds.

I start swimming toward the cornucopia. I manage to snag a weapon and a bottle of water before turn around and—

**Author's Note:**

> “Trainne” sounds like something white moms would name their kids nowadays lmao
> 
> Since the only scenes she’s in she’s quiet and calm, sometimes stoic, I wanted to play around with the idea that the Games made her that way. Like, she realized the full extent of Snows power and what had happened to other tributes and she didn’t want the same for her. 
> 
> That being said, she also seemed very kind under that stone-faced demeanour. I don’t know if this makes sense but. Anyways.
> 
> Grillasshole, I hope you liked it, and I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> And yes, I know the title is a bit misleading but it was the best I could think of. the only alternate title was “the best victor of the Hunger Games” (I think you can guess who came up with that one) so
> 
> Have a lovely day!! 💜


End file.
